Guns & Kisses
by XXemmyXX81
Summary: Cody's Dead. Who's next? DXC OneShot


" Are you sure this is going to be okay?" Courtney asked Duncan  
" Princess, i need you to be safe. And the only way of that happening, is to do this." Duncan while he placed his hand on Courtney's cheek  
"I know but, is this they only way?"  
" Do you want them to try to rape you again?"  
" No.."  
" Then we can do this, do you know how to load it?" Courtney loaded her M-9 Beretta 9mm Pistol. Duncan smirked

It was the dead at night. All the campers were asleep. Courtney had some of the guys chasing her into the woods a couple of days ago trying to rape her. Thank god Duncan was taking a walk and saved her.

" Who first?" Duncan asked his Princess  
" Cody. I think he was the leader"  
" You know what to do?" She gulped, Duncan really didn't want her to do this but it was the only way to get Cody and some of the other boys out of the cabians.

**IN THE CABIN**  
Courtney sneaked into the boy's Screaming Gophers side. Courtney found Cody's bunk and ran her finger up his spine. He some what woke up.  
"hmm" Must still be sleeping. I really don't want to do this... Courtney thought  
She went to Cody's ear  
" Hi Cody, it's Courtney. I shouldn't of ran from you yesterday...i just can't stop thinking about you"  
Cody woke up and followed Courtney into the back of there cabin  
" I knew you would come to your senses" He leaned in for a kiss but he felt something on his stomach. He looked down to see a gun. He looked up to Courtney's face to see her smirking.  
" Tsk Tsk Tsk Cody. See only one person here can have Princess, and it's not going to be you" Duncan said coming out of the shadows

BANG (AN: Or what ever sound a gun makes)  
Cody's body dropped dead. Duncan pulled Courtney against the cabin.  
" Princess has been a very naughty girl" Duncan said smirking  
" Oh shut up and kiss me" Before they knew it Chris' voice was heard over the load speaker  
" CAMPER'S. CAMPFIRE. NOW!" Courtney and Duncan looked at each other and then Cody. They shrugged and walked off, holding hands.  
**moments later**  
" Has anybody seen Cody?" Chris asked  
" No, usually he follows me to the showers" Gwen said  
" Do you think" Bridgette started " He got hurt or something?"  
" By what?" Courtney asked, even though she knew her answer  
" Hey did any one else hear that voice in the cabin last night?" Trent asked  
" Yea! it sounded like a girl, i dunno who it was but she went outside with Cody. He never came back."  
" Who cares if that little horny boy is missing? I mean he couldn't be that smart if he likes weird goth girl"  
" That's harsh" Bridgette added on to her little rant.  
Then everyone heard a scream. " Who was that?" Geoff asked? Someone screamed again. Everyone followed the scream, when they finally came to Lindsay and Tyler in the back of the Gopher's cabin. And there on the ground was a pale Cody with blood on his shirt. He was dead and shot. Everyone gasped. Duncan & Courtney gasped so they didn't look spacious.  
" Someone s-shot Cody?" Trent said a little shacking that he was dead  
" Doesn't that mean we have a killer here?!" Bridgette asked scared.  
" This is very good for ratings or very bad for lawsuits"  
" Chris! This isn't freakin funny! Beth said  
" Maybe we should..you know, just wait out and see what happens" Duncan said trying to act a little scared  
" What if someone gets killed again" Lindsay asked while playing with her hair  
" Well, what if was an accident. If someone gets shot or killed again, well know we have a killer here. I mean it's Cody, not the smartest person here." Duncan exsplained. Everyone nodded and went back to there usually routine except Duncan and Courtney.  
" Now what?" Courtney asked  
" We have to go after one by one know, since everybody knows"  
" Yeah, i think Bridgette next. She to smart for her own good." Duncan got closer to Courtney and played with her hair  
" I love how your so smart"  
" And i love how your so bad" After a few kisses, they made there plan to get Bridgette  
**LATER IN THE DAY**  
" Hey, Bridgette wanna go for a walk?"  
" I dunno Court, with the killer. What if he gets us?!" See to smart.  
" He won't get us, because were not alone, we won't go far, I swear"  
" Well ok" They talked about random things like there life before the island.  
" Bridge, you trust me right?"  
" Of course Court"  
" Well see i don't trust you..." Courtney said while taking out her gun. Bridgette gasped  
" Yo-o-ur t-the k-k-kil-"  
" Killer?" Bridgette nodded and turned around to run but she bumped into someones chest. She fell and looked up to see Duncan smirking also holding a gun  
" Sup Malibu"  
" You guys are insane!"  
" No, i just to make sure my Princess here is safe, which means killing everybody here." He pointed the gun at Bridgette's face and pulled the trigger. Duncan picked up her body as he walked back to camp with Courtney.

After an hour setting up Bridgette's body to make it look like she killed her self in the Mess Hall. Duncan and Courtney went back to there sides of the cabin.  
" Hey, i thought you and bridge went for a walk, where did she go?" Katie asked Courtney as she came into the cabin.  
" I dunno, she was acting really weird though"  
" How so?"  
" Omy gosh! Katie i was just about to ask that!"  
" Omy gosh really!  
" EEE!" Courtney rolled her eyes  
" Oh sorry Courtney anyway what happened with Bridge?" Sadie asked Courtney  
" Like she was keep saying Goodbye to me and to tell Geoff she loved him. weird right?" Duncan told her to make up a cover up story  
" CAMPERS LUNCH TIME!"  
All the girls meet up before they made there way to the Mess Hall then...  
GASP! there was Bridgette's pale body hanging from ceiling. Duncan and Courtney took the bullet out of her head and cleaned up the blood. It did look like she hung herself. Most of the girls started tearing up, so Courtney went into shock mode. She just stood there, no emotion on her face looking at Bridgette.  
" Omy god" Gwen said crying  
" Courtney! this is what bridge was talking about! You should tell what she said to tell Geoff!" Katie and Sadie said together,  
" I- ah but she, then..." Courtney shuddered. She knew Duncan had a sad look on his face, but in the inside he was smirking on how good her acting was.  
Soon Chris Came in  
" Holy shit! what the hell happened!"  
" Bridge hung her self" Geoff said sadly  
" Wait" Noah started " What's that on her forehead?" As Noah got closer she gasp  
" She didn't hang herself! Look. there's a bullet shot on her forehead! She was shot like Cody!" Damn, Courtney thought, he the next to go.  
" So that means there really is a killer here." Trent said dully. Everyone nodded  
" Who was the last one to see Bridgette?"  
" Me" Courtney said, she knew if she didn't answer Katie and Sadie would say it making her look like the killer. Which she was but still.  
" What did she say?" Asked Gwen  
" She kept saying goodbye and that she loved Geoff." Courtney looked down to make everyone think she was sad. Geoff went closer to Bridgette's dead body  
" I love you too, Bridge." He started crying.  
**NIGHT TIME**  
Duncan and Courtney met at the top of the hill, like every night.  
" Hello Sweetheart"  
" Hey, ogre" He smirked and kissed Courtney softly  
" So who are er picking off tomorrow?"Duncan asked  
" Noah, Katie, And Sadie"  
" Why"  
" Well, Noah is very smart and will probably find out about the killings, and Katie and Sadie are so damn annoying." He chuckled as Courtney culled up to him, and laid her head on his chest. Soon they both fell asleep peacefully.  
**MORNING**  
As Duncan and Courtney walked back to camp, they started to hear voices  
" where did they go!?"  
" There probably dead" They could tell that was heather  
" You know, i think Your the killer!  
" Me?! Well i think i would have better things to do then get my hands dirty.  
Duncan and Courtney walked out of the wood, every body's gaze turned to them  
" We Thought you guys died! Where have you been!?!" Everybody started yelling at them  
" Well we just went for a walk"  
" Oh, you guys went together?" Gwen asked  
" Princess was scared to go alone"  
" I was not! you followed me!"  
" Same thing Sweetheart"  
" It is not the same thing, there's going together and then there's stalking!"  
" But I'm you stalker"  
By now everybody left Courtney and Duncan, letting them have another romance fight. When Courtney noticed everybody was gone, she kissed Duncan on the cheek and walked off. Of course he smirked.  
** DINNER**  
For some reason, all camera's were shutoff, we were served real food, and Chris stayed?  
" Yo, Chris, why are you still here? I mean i though you would leave us all here to die." Trent asked, as everybody waited for there food  
" I couldn't leave you guys! I're my best friends!"  
" HAHAH, oh wait your serious?" Lashawna said  
" Anyways" Chris said ignoring her commeant " Dinner is served!"  
Chef walked in with a big plate, covered with a lid. As he lifted it, he screamed like a little girly girl he is and dropped the plate. As it fell to the floor, two head rolled as it fit the ground. Katie and Sadie. Everyone gasped except heather who only rolled her eyes.  
" Oh who cares! Did anyone one of you really like them?!?" Heather yelled  
" Well no not really, but that doesn't mean they should die" explained Geoff who was still sad of the death of Bridgette.  
That's when the lights when out. Everyone screamed, until flicked the light switch back on. Noah, Gwen, Beth, and Lindsay were dead with knives going throw there stomach. All Dead.  
" GWEN!" Trent yells as he ran to her bloody body. He was crying as Owen and DJ helped him up.  
" The killer kills again!" Izzy yelled!  
" Hey, where did Chef go?" Ask LeShawna, Everybody looked around, they heard that girly girl scream again. First everyone looked at DJ  
" Hey, i din't scream this time!" He yelled at them  
" Sorry Dude, Must be chef then!" Geoff said running out the door to see a boat with Chef on it.  
" He's leaving us!" Owen said acutely mad for once.  
That's when the boat went Boom Boom.  
Everybody fave went blank.  
" OK Campers! After those killing" Chris smile turned into a frown " We should hit they hay! I'll be in my nice, lock up, safe trailor while you all sleep nice and cozy in you cabians" Chris said running off  
" He's leaving us!" Heather said mad  
Everybody gulped and went to sleep, except for Duncan and Courtney who were at the hill again cuddling and watching the stars  
" So how did you get Chef on the boat so quick?" Courtney asked, Duncan smirked  
" Well Princess" Duncan started as he stroked her hair " When you were all still looking at Noah, Lindsay, Gwen, and Beth, i pulled out my gun to chef back and the boam was already set thanks to my little theft here" Courtney blushed as Duncan kissed the top of her head.  
"So who tomorrow?" Duncan asked  
" Harold and maybe Heather, i think everybody would like it if she dies"  
" Come on we better get back before they suspect something"  
**IN THE GIRLS CABIAN**  
Courtney closed the door as quite as possible, but then the lights turned on. Courtney turned around to see all the girls who were left. Izzy, LeShawana, and Heather.  
" Girl, where have you been!" LeShawana asked with her eye brow raised. Courtney always had a cover up though.  
" No where"  
" If you ask me, i think she's the killer" Heather said in a snooty way  
" Me? You think i could kill my best friends Bridgette? How cold hearted are you! I was out with Duncan!" Courtney meant to say that last part, but she went eye wide and covered her mouth, making look like she didn't really mean to add the " I've been with Duncan" part.  
" OMG! Court! You were with Duncan, spill!" Lashawna said happily  
" We just went for a walk, and he kissed me on the porch! It was so wonderful!" Damn these girls are so easy to lie to! Courtney thought  
" Pfft, whatever" Heather said looking away  
" Your just bitter because Court's in love" Izzy said with her tongue out  
" Wow wow wow guys, i didn't say love" Okay they were really in love, Duncan told Courtney he loved her everybody, Courtney did the same  
They just rolled their eyes at her.  
" Oh and by the way, why you guys in my cabin?" Courtney asked  
" Well, you know since all of your girl teammates died already we couldn't let you sleep alone!" LaShawna explained  
" THanks guys, your the best" They girls hugged and soon all fell asleep  
**MORNING**  
" AHHHHHH!" Everybody was awaking by another girl shriek. Everyone ran into the boy side of the Bass' cabin to see Harold with a steak knife though his chest.  
" Omy gosh! Didn't any of you see this last night!" Izzy yelled  
All the boys shook their heads.  
" Princess this is the perfect time" Duncan whispered to Courtney  
" Okay" Courtney said nodding  
BANG!  
Everybody shifted their gaze to Duncan who had a gun in his hand, pointing it up where there was a little hole from the bullet he just shot  
" COURTNEY GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Trent yelled  
Courtney only smirked taking out her gun, more gasps.  
" You-o- guys killed Bridgette and everyone else?!" Geoff said twitching a little  
" Sad yes, But she was to smart for her own good. She had to go." Courtney explained.  
" Why?" Chris asked, Duncan only Chucked then went to a straight face. As he put his hand around Courtney's little waist  
" Because, Cody, Trent, Harold, and Owen went after my Princess. Trying to rape her,(more gasped) only those 4 were suppose to die. That's why Cody died first. But that dumb-ass blond found his body. So we had to go after all of you." As Duncan ended his little speech, Courtney shot Heather and Izzy in the head.  
" YOU GUYS ARE INSANE!" Geoff yelled  
" That's what Bridgette called us too." Courtney said laughing a little  
Duncan had shot DJ,Lawshawna,and Chris. They were dead.  
" So we have Geoff, Trent, and Owen." Duncan said before shooting down Owen  
" Say hi to Bridgette for me" Courtney said beforeShooting Geoff and killing him.  
" I hope you know, i never wanted to hurt Courtney! I swear! they said if i didn't help, they kill Gwen.."  
" Gwen is already dead." Duncan said coldly before ending Music Boys life  
" It's finally over, isn't it?  
" Yes, Princess, Yes." They packed there things leaving the island and got away with 18 murders. Courtney and Duncan lived Happily After Ever. But could you really Live happily knowing you killer 14 Innocent people. The other 4, were bad people. They didn't deserve to die, but they got here punishmeant.

* * *

**(AN: Heyy, this is Anne, Em's going on Vacation for a week, so i stole..i mean found her notebook on the floor...So im going to be righting some story chapters! Yayy! I guess this is a oneshot or long shot...i don't know. So enjoy ME! for the next 7 days of hell! MUHAHAHAHA!!!)**


End file.
